


I'll Help When I Can (Regressuary Day 7)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [7]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hugo, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Mat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A is feeling small at work/the store/wherever without Character B. They start texting to help A make it through the day.Hugo gets a concerning text from Mat. He may be at school, but he still tries his best to help





	I'll Help When I Can (Regressuary Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caught up again!

            Hugo gets the first text during lunch.

            _Hello yes I am dying._

Texts like that never fail to get his thumbs flying. The rest of his sandwich lies forgotten on his desk, and he doubts he’ll have time to finish it.

            _Mat, what’s wrong?_

_Are you okay?_

_Do you need to call me?_

            If he didn’t need this job, if he didn’t get only a handful of sick days from the school, he’d drop everything in a second. But instead he’s forced to watch from the sidelines.

            Mat takes his sweet time typing a response.

            The worst thing about Mat’s anxiety is that it’s contagious. Hugo finds it so easy to get wrapped up in a whirlwind of emotions and match Mat’s energy. Most of his caregiver willpower is spent forcing himself to stay calm. Finally, a response pops up.

            _I’m just… small I guess. I miss you. Does that sound dumb? It sounds dumb. Sorry_

            Hugo lets out a small sigh. Worse yet, Mat’s getting stuck in his own head. He types back.

            _You’re okay. Do you want me to keep texting you? Would that help?_

            _Yes please_ , Mat responds. There’s a beat before a second text pops up. _No big words please_

            “Big words” is part of their code. That way if either of them gets caught texting, there’s nothing really incriminating. Using “big words” means that he should be talking to big Mat instead.

            _How polite!_ It’s safe enough to use but patronizing enough that little Mat should love it. _Would you like to tell me about your day?_

            _Umm…_ The three dots remain at the bottom of the screen, meaning that Mat is still typing. _Well I’ve mostly been working at the coffee shop. Lots of people._

            _Good for you! You’re so brave!_ Hugo glances at the time. He has five minutes left before his next class.

_Thanks :)_

_Listen, I have to go soon, but I’ll text you in between classes, okay?_

            The first of his students begin filing in, most notably a couple mousy girls who are always talking about books. He smiles and waves a greeting, which they return before going back to their conversation on something called _Six of Crows_.

            _Okay._ A second text pops up. _How long?_

            _Probably forty-five minutes or so. Can you be brave for me?_

            _Mhm_.

            Hugo proceeds to respond with a nauseatingly high number of heart emojis before the students come flooding in and he has to start his lesson.

            He’s sure he looks like a madman, flying to his desk to check his phone the second the bell chimes, but he can’t bring himself to care.

            Mat texts him periodically throughout the hours, usually venting about work. Hugo spends the first minute speed-reading through the texts.

            _Some woman just snapped at me because I gave her one scoop of sugar instead of two_

_Another lady brought in her kid and they’re watching some cartoon on her laptop and let me say I’m Jealous_

            _This one dude came in and he legit smells like a burnt dumpster_

            Hugo glances up to check the time. He still has a few minutes.

            _You’re being so brave for me!_

_You can do it!_

            Mat answers with a dabbing emoji, which Hugo pretends to understand and sends a thumbs-up emoji in return.

            Mat continues texting him throughout his next class, but at some point, the texts abruptly stop. Hugo sends his usual words of encouragement, and even goes so far as to send some pictures of cute cats, but every break, he returns to his phone to find no new messages. For the sake of his focus, he pretends like that isn’t a worst case scenario.

            The day goes on with no more texts, so by the time he’s able to head home, he swings by the Coffee Spoon, only to find Pablo there. He orders his usual and heads home.

            He doesn’t get his answer until around six.

            _Hey, I just woke up. After work my shift I went home and took a nap. I feel a lot better. Thanks for the support. It means a lot. Like a lot. So thanks…_

            Hugo’s heart swells, and the words die on his tongue. He doesn’t say anything about how he wishes he could’ve been there, because that’s unfair to him and Mat. They’re both adults, and while Hugo can’t always be there, he’ll help where he can.

            _Anything for my little man <3_

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
